Why?
by feazee
Summary: "apa yang membuatmu memilihku?" / "Bambam's like a cold drink of water, that will never make me go ill. If Bambam not here, not beside me, I get thirsty." / Short fanfic. GOT7's MarkBam! Read then review juseyo Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan, tapi ada typo didalam, pada kata "—terus saja mengganggumu—" "—terus saja menggangguku—" dan "—harus memuaskanmu." "—harus memuaskanku."


GOT7 © JYP

Why? © Dii Zee

Sebuah _short fanfic_ yang diperankan oleh **Mark** dan **Bambam** dari GOT7. Mengandung **YAOI** , sebuah cerita yang tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung siapapun. Disini, author tidak memiliki apapun termasuk para pemain. Yang author miliki hanya **plot dan isi keseluruhan** fic ini. Setting suka-suka readers kkk~

.

.

"apa aku terlalu pendek? Tinggiku hanya sampai pelipismu." aku melirik ke kiri, menatap malas pada orang yang bertanya sebuah pertanyaan —yang menurutku tidak penting dan tidak wajib kujawab.

" _hyung_ , jawab aku!" dia menarik-narik lengan kiriku, memintaku untuk menjawabnya. Ck, dia hanya menganggu kegiatan—mari—membaca—buku-ku saja.

"apa aku masih harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" dia menatap tidak suka kearahku —yang bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"kalau tidak mau menjawab, yasudah! Diam saja dan selesaikan buku—jelekmu— itu."

Menutup buku yang sedang kubaca, aku menatap laki-laki disebelahku lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang merengut kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan dariku.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"menurutmu, bagaimana aku bisa membaca bukuku dengan tenang kalau kau terus saja mengganggumu? Hm?" dia menunduk —entah apa alasannya.

"ah, _hyung_! Aku baru ingat sesuatu." Matanya berbinar-binar menatapku. Perubahan mood yang ekstrim.

"hm?"

"apa kau sedang tertarik mencoba kencan buta? Aku bertemu seorang gadis cantik kemarin —sepertinya, dia tertarik denganmu."

"kencan buta?" aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Apa apaan? Kencan buta katanya?

"uhm!" dia mengangguk semangat.

"bagaimana kau bisa menawarkan kencan buta dan gadis cantik pada _kekasih_ mu sendiri, Bambam?" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mataku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"kupikir.. gadis cantik itu cukup bersinar untuk bersanding denganmu." Bambam lalu menunduk, "tidak sepertiku.." walaupun hanya bisikan, suaranya dapat tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"aku —yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki— sama sekali tidak cantik. Aku tidak memiliki mata besar seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu memujamu, kulitku juga tidak seputih orang lain. _My cheeks are chubby and I'm short_. _When there are so many beautiful girls out there, why do you choose me? Why do you like me?_ " Bambam memberanikan diri untuk menatapku.

" _why I like you? Stop worrying about that._ "

"tapi Mark _hyung_ , aku ingin tahu!"

"apa yang kau ingin tahu?"

"apa yang membuatmu memilihku?"

Bambam menatapku dengan banyak siratan penasaran dimatanya. Menghela nafas berat, aku bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"setahuku, aku tidak secantik gadis-gadis diluar sana."

 _You don't know how pretty you are, it's so sweet that I get shocked each time._ Uh, kenapa kalimat itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan membuatnya yakin bahwa dia itu.. cantik?

"Bambam," aku meliriknya lewat ekor mataku, "berhenti menawariku seorang gadis—" dia mengerjab beberapa kali; menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku, "—karena aku akan tetap memilihmu."

"apa kau bahagia dengan orang sepertiku?"

"kalau aku tidak bahagia, aku sudah minta _putus_ darimu sejak lama."

"seingatku, aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia."

" _you just don't know how happy I'm when you're beside me._ "

"begitukah? Oh iya, aku juga tidak punya senyum manis. Cantik saja tidak, apalagi punya senyum manis. Iya 'kan?"

"Bambam, apa yang kau khawatirkan sebenarnya, hm? Kenapa kau terus berkata kau tidak cantik? Aku saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, kenapa kau membahasnya sekarang? Kau meragukanku?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia bersamaku, _hyung_. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

"baiklah. _Listen to me carefully, I like you._ " Aku berpindah posisi, kembali menegakkan tubuhku, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Bambam menggunakan kedua tanganku. Membawa wajahnya hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahku lalu mengunci matanya agar benar-benar menatap mataku, " _More than a pretty actress, more than a skinny model, I like your bright smile. More than anyone in this world, more than any other girl, you're the prettiest to me._ " Wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar ucapanku. Tipis sekali, tetapi cukup kentara jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

" _what_ 'Bambam' _means for you, hyung?_ "

"Bambam _'s_ _like a cold drink of water, that will never make me go ill. If_ Bambam _not here, not beside me, I get thirsty._ "

"tapi kata orang-orang—"

"jangan dengarkan orang-orang dan percaya aku." Bambam mengangguk samar, "sekarang kau harus membayar, Bambam."

"membayar? U-untuk apa?" aku menyeringai; seringaian yang membuatnya melepas paksa tanganku dari wajahnya dan segera menjauh dariku.

"kau membuatku banyak bicara dan mengucapkan hal-hal tidak bermutu hanya untuk _memuaskan_ mu. Karena itu.." aku yang bergerak mendekat membuatnya terpojok disudut sofa, "kali ini kau yang harus _memuaskan_ mu."

"a-ah, _hyung_ , aku baru ingat tadi Jaebum _hyung_ memintaku untuk membantunya. Aku pergi dulu ya, _hyung!_ " tanganku mengunci pergerakannya. Menjepitnya diantara sofa dan tubuhku bukanlah hal yang buruk sebagai permulaan.

"kau tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum aku mendapat yang kumau, Bambam- _ssi_." Berbisik tepat ditelingganya menggunakan suara beratku berhasil membuatnya menelan ludah; seperti aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menyabut nyawanya kapan saja.

" _hyung~_ kapan-kapan saja aku _membayar_ nya, ya?"

Mata yang dibesarkan seperti anak kucing yang terlantar tidak akan bisa membuatku mau melepasmu, Bambam. Kau dalam masalah besar karena membuatku membuang tenaga untuk meneladeni pertanyaan tak pentingmu.

"boleh—" matanya semakin bersinar mendengar jawabanku, "—tapi kau harus membayar lima kali lipat, bagaimana?"

"kau curang!" dia memberontak, "apa salahnya aku mencari jawaban untuk meyakinkan hal yang membuatku takut?"

"kalau begitu, apa salahnya aku mencari _bayaran_ atas apa yang kulakukan?"

Semakin aku mendekatkan wajah, semakin merah pula wajahnya. Dalam sedikit gerakan, aku yakin aku dapat merasakan bibirnya.

" _h-hyung_ , menjauh dariku."

"hm?" aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku—

" _hyung,_ aku ma-"

 _Chu~_

—dan akhirnya aku berhasil merasakan bibir yang sejak tadi pagi belum kusentuh sama sekali. Oh Bambam _ku_ yang manis, jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan kesulitan melakukan hal setelah ini. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **FIN**

* * *

Omaigatomaigatomaigat! Cerita macam apa iniiiiiiii ini fanfic terpendek yang pernah Zee buat. Pengen nangis pas liat betapa buruknya karya—sampah— yang selese kurang dari satu jam ini terlalu _girly_ gak sih? Terus, sebenernya ini _songfic_ loh, ada yang bisa nebak ini diambil dari lagu apa? _Clue_ -nya.. GOT7! (apasih kamu Zee-_- garing banget-_-) makasih buat yang mau baca sampe bawah sini /kasi permen satu satu/ big sorry buat yang udah Zee tanya "mau request ff?" tapi sampe sekarang ff-nya ga jadi jadi :3 bunuh saja Zee *tidaaakk/? Bentar lagi Zee bakal UAS, jadi Zee nyempetin buat bikin ff. itung-itung _refresing_ hihihi… segala bentuk komentar diterima! Flame? Boleh^^ asalkan tidak menyinggung _pairing_ dan tidak membawa nama _penghuni_ kebun binatang :D oke, Zee udah banyak ngomong-_- _last word,_

 **RnR,** ** _please?_**


End file.
